Owning
Real estate is an existing market in Riddleport, but it's not free. We do not use the Building Downtime rules but instead allow businesses to get their own Downtime to make money for the owner (see below). Characters can buy a house or run a business if they choose. Depending on the district they choose to buy or rent in, costs vary. Each district wherein there is property to be purchased or rented has its own property value. It takes no action to buy or rent property. Post in the Downtime Channel on Discord like when you buy anything. Once purchased or rented, you may take the Constructing Buildings Downtime action to add Rooms and get additional benefits. See Downtimes for specifics. If you own a business, we do biweekly Event Checks as off the Pathfinder Downtime Events. Every other real life week a 25% chance is rolled. Each times this chance increases by 5% until an event is rolled. Then the chance drops back down to 25%. The Fortunate Manager Feat and similar feats will modify this roll. PROPERTY VALUES Rotgut District property value of 0.5 Wharf District has a property value of 1 River District has a property value of 1.5 Leeward District has a property value of 2 Windward District has a property value of 2.5 Free-Coin District has a property value of 3 RENTING PROPERTY Characters may rent a place to live, but may not run a storefront out of this rental. To rent a property, characters must make a down payment of 5000gp x Property Value. If you are renting a property, you take a penalty on your regular downtime roll of -(2 x Property Value) for as long as you are renting the property. This negative modifier affects only the gold reward of your downtime roll. The experience reward is calculated as though the modifier was not present. If you are renting a property and using your downtime to retrain or craft or research a spell or something similar, you pay (2 x (Property Value x Gold Modifier for your level)) in rent for that downtime. You may modify rented property by adding rooms but unless you buy the property, when you leave you loose the room upgrade. PURCHASING PROPERTY Characters may instead opt to purchase a home in which to live, or purchase a building in which they may open a storefront and do business. The base cost to purchase a house is (30000gp x Property Value). If you wish to open a storefront, licensing fees apply and raise the cost. To purchase a building in which you intend to open a storefront and do business in, the cost is (30000gp x (Property Value²+1)). RUNNING YOUR BUSINESS Characters who open a storefront and do business there get an extra downtime roll each IC week/IRL day. Each business you own needs someone to manage it. You can run one of your own businesses and after that you need a Cohort or NPC to manage it (see multiple businesses below). You do not get experience for rolling a business downtime. Only gold. . Skills that can be used with this roll include, and are limited to Profession (Any), Appraise, Craft (Any), Handle Animal (if your business deals with animals), Heal (if your business is medical in nature). . The gold reward you receive is equal to (Roll Result x (Property Value x 150)). . On a result of a natural 20, your gold reward is doubled. In addition, starting on your next business downtime, you add a +1 cumulative modifier to your roll for each natural 20 result you've gotten, with a maximum modifier of +10. . On a result of a natural 1, you receive no gold reward and lose gold equal to (Character Level x 100). In addition, starting on your next business downtime, you add a -1 cumulative modifier to your roll for each natural 1 result you've gotten, with a maximum negative of -5. . The formula for business downtime is 1d20+1d(Skill Modifier). Multiple Businesses: Characters who have few or no ranks in the applicable skills or wish to have multiple businesses, may hire an NPC to run their shop for them. These NPCs must be paid, and receive a signing bonus. You must choose a skill that the NPC is proficient with, and NPCs with modifiers from 5-25 in increments of 5 can be hired. These NPCs are player-run and are considered to have no skills, combat or otherwise, aside from what they were hired to do. +5 50gp/DT (Signing Bonus: 300gp) +10 100gp/DT (Signing Bonus: 1200gp) +15 150gp/DT (Signing Bonus: 2700gp) +20 200gp/DT (Signing Bonus: 4800gp) +25 250gp/DT (Signing Bonus: 7500gp) WHAT IF I DON'T WANT MY PROPERTY ANYMORE? Characters may sell their property back to the government for half of what they paid. They may also sell their properties to other PCs. NOTE: Purchasing a property gets you a text channel in the Discord server. Discord servers are limited to 100 text channels. If such a time should come that we reach the maximum amount of text channels, that means all the available property in Riddleport is owned. Characters will be limited to purchasing property from each other or renting in this case.